Knock Knock Who's Ed?
"Knock Knock Who's Ed?" is a season 2 ' episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed gets locked out of his house and is missing his monster movie marathon. Plot The Eds latest scheme for separating the local kids from their allowances is a swimming pool with a twist of lime, or rather lime flavored gelatin but as usual Eddy messes up the formula and can only watch as the resulting giant jelly cube is slowly engulfed by Ed only to be semi-regurgitated seconds later through the gaps in his teeth … ick! Its enough to put you off your supper as well as lunch All scammed out the boys repair to Ed's place where the only thing to do is watch the 8 Hour Monster Movie Marathon… if only they could watch it, for after a disastrous attempt at serving his friends a selection of snacks n munchies Ed and his chums are ejected from the fridge and then the house by a stroppy Sarah who has no intention of letting them in again - ever! Distraught at missing their monster fix the Eds try their luck at Kevin's house to no effect, he couldn't care less about Ed's medical emergency! Things are desperate enough to warrant a trip to Rolf's but if they want to watch the marathon on his archaic TV set they will first have to listen to his family history - escape is futile, its definitely not good! Quotes *'''Eddy: in the fake doll "Say something, stupid." Ed: "My head is snoring make it stop!" ---- *'Edd': seeing Ed swallow then spray out the lime jelly pool "Well … I think I'll skip lunch today." ---- *'Eddy': "We're in! Movie, Ed!" kicks open the top part of the fake doll ''"What's up, kiwi-head?" *'Ed''' the Eds in their fake doll are on top balancing on a streetlight pole: "Um, my parents moved the house, Eddy." *'Eddy': "What the--?!" Aah!!" ---- *'Eddy': "Those twerps will regret the day they ever messed with this brain power!" Edd: "I believe we'll all be sorry for that, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': a medical disaster "Oh my liver! Oh my lasagna!" Edd: "Ed, lasagna isn't a major organ." Ed confused: "It isn't?" ---- *'Rolf': about on the sofa being carried away in the telling of an epic family event to the bored Eds "Look! Great Nano's ashes still protect the lamb! As Rolf was the first born male of the family it was placed upon him to carry the great Nano across the sea to this new land. It was a difficult task for Rolf - Birdbrain Ed-boy sit down! Rolf's patience is thin and your head is fat! Under cover of darkness we crossed the sea in canoes made of leather shoes. A giant sea cucumber arose from the depths blinking and blinking at Rolf like a sandwich … am I boring you?" *'Eddy': "Nah, we just need to go to the bathroom." *'Edd': "'We', together at the same time?" *'Rolf': "The sea cucumber gurgled like Rolf's father after eating cabbage…" rest is lost as the Eds flee to the bathroom *'Edd': "Yes, one moment please." door "There's no telling what I would do if I hear another story!" *'Eddy' at the bathroom vent: "There!" *'Edd': "A bathroom vent?! Do you have any idea how many bacterias lie within--?" grabs Edd up to the air vent ---- *'Sarah': angry "You're leaving right now!" Ed: "Please, Eddy." *'Eddy' the enraged Sarah advancing on him with disdain: "What's Toulouse gonna do anyway? Finger paint me to death?" ---- *'Edd': a painful attempt to get back into Ed's house "We could just go to our house, Eddy" Eddy: "What, and ruin the plot?" ---- *'Ed': "Snack for Double D!" Edd: '"Stop! Wait! Ummm, I couldn't! Not before Eddy." '''Ed: '"Snack for my guest!" '''Eddy: "It's hairy, Ed." (Everyone leaves for the kitchen) Ed: (Reveals another sweet kept on his hairy leg) "I got this one for Christmas!" ---- *'Ed': "Oh! Oh! Oh! This is the part where the cyclops blinks his victim to death!" Trivia/Goofs *''Fourth Wall Break'': After the Eds fail to infiltrate Ed's House, Edd comes up with an obvious solution; to go to his or Eddy's House instead. Eddy replies, "What? And ruin the plot?" aware that the storyline is in danger of being broken. *We learn that Rolf had a great Nana with only one eye. *On Ed's posters in his room, present for the purposes of remembering to watch the "Monster Movie marathon", Ed spells the "Y"s the wrong way round. *In the 2000 Disney film, The Kid, the kid is seen watching the scene in this episode where Ed dived into the great green gelatin in his underwear, twice. File:Disney's_The_Kid_2.jpg|Edd in The Kid File:Disney's_The_Kid.jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy in The Kid *In the Disney Channel show Phineas and Ferb, the gelatin pool idea is relived in the episode "Day of the Living Gelatin". *This is the second time Eddy said "What the? AHHHHHHHHHH" his first time is Nagged to Ed. Video This clip was provided by Daath1 on youtube. E_Sdc9NJqmU Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with no scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks